


Day 11 - Wearing Leather

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [11]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake doesn't have a thing for leather. He might have a thing for Adam in leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11 - Wearing Leather

**Author's Note:**

> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

Blake feels as though he’s on fire; he can hear his heart pumping in his brain as he moves backwards into the room, propelled by desire and the man causing it. Adam tasted like the coffee he’d been drinking all night, like chocolate and the tequila shot he’d taken after the show. The kiss was rough, burning, too much teeth and tongue and in that moment Blake couldn’t get his hands on enough of Adam.           

            “Not that I’m complaining,” Adam says as Blake pulls his own shirt over his head. “But what’s got into you tonight?”

            “I told you before,” Blake says, his voice rough as he tosses his shirt across the room. “You need to stop wearing those fuckin pants.”

            Because it didn’t matter that Adam found them comfortable (Blake didn’t believe it for a second). It didn’t matter if Adam thought they were stylish. It didn’t even matter that they probably weren’t real leather.  The smooth, supple material displayed Adam’s body so perfectly, so ridiculously well that it drove Blake crazy to be around him when he could only look, not touch. His hands wander down to caress Adam’s hips, still clad in those goddamn pants, and Adam takes a sharp inhale of breath.

            “I wear,” Adam growls, reaching for Blake’s belt, pulling the smooth leather slowly from the loops. “What I want.”

            Blake growls, pushes Adam towards the bed where he lands softly, legs slightly parted and braced on the floor. Blake kneels to face the pants head on, and doesn’t know where to start.  The material is so soft and tight they might as well be painted on. Trust Adam to be a hedonist with his clothing choices these days, Blake thinks, before throwing caution to the wind and kissing Adam’s thighs through the leather. He’s aware of Adam pulling his shirt off and tossing it somewhere on the floor, but Blake is more concerned with the task at hand – getting these goddamn son of a bitch pants _off._

He pops the button and pulls the zipper down, hooks his fingers under the waistband of the pants, and of course.

            “You’re kidding me,” Blake breathes. “The last time you wore these you split them right down the ass, so tonight you decided not to wear any fucking underwear?”

            Adam laughs, and flops down on the bed, leaving Blake to push through his amazement and pull the pants down, mercifully down, leaving them pooled around Adam’s knees as he leans in to finally get his mouth on Adam’s cock.

            The noise Adam makes is music to his ears, as he works him with his mouth and tongue. Blake never thought he would get used to it, but it’s surprisingly satisfying to blow Adam in particular; if there’s anything he loves to do, it’s drive Adam out of his mind.

            He licks a slow, wet stripe along Adam’s length, works on bringing him to the edge with just his hand and mouth, takes pleasure in the pressure from Adam’s hand on his head, holding him there, ever so slightly, hesitantly fucking his face when Blake looks at him and nods. It’s a cliché, but it’s too much, and not enough.

            Suddenly Blake knows what he wants, what he really wants right now. Pulling back, he looks up to see Adam staring at him, frustrated and breathing heavily, wondering what’s about to happen.

            “I want you to fuck me.”

            It takes Adam about two seconds to move, but he does, grabbing lube from the nightstand and almost tripping over the pants around his knees. As he starts to pull them off, however, Blake stops him.

            “Keep them on.”

            “I was wondering when we were gonna find your kinky side,” Adam grins and kneels down, Blake having taken his position on the bed, jeans discarded and waiting for Adam. Adam slicked up his fingers and they have to go slow; it’s so rare that Blake bottoms that it takes him longer to adjust, starting with one long, slick finger, then two, opening him up, making him feel so whole.

            “God, Adam you’re killing me.” Blake groans.

            “Well we can’t have that,” Adam smirks. “Are you ready for me?”

            “Shut up and just do it, come on,” Blake pleads.

            “Bossy much?” Adam is so close now, taking it slow no matter how impatient Blake is. He covers Blake’s body, long legs wrapped around hips, the leather on Blake’s bare skin burning almost more than Adam pressing deep inside of him.

            When Adam fucks him, it always starts off slow, but the apprehension disappears when Blake is settled, his hips snapping forward, driving deeper, setting a punishing rhythm that drives them both towards the edge. The pants limit Adam’s movement, but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t take long for them both to fall, Adam’s hand working Blake through his orgasm, his own hitting moments later.

            Eventually Adam stands, peels the pants off at last and cleaning them both off before getting in bed. Blake just lays there, grinning in post-coital bliss.

            “So,” Adam says, turning to face Blake. “Leather, huh?”

            “No,” Blake admits. “You. In leather.”


End file.
